Jack Frost's Staff
Jack Frost's Staff, also known as Twinetender (in the Guardians of Childhood books), helps it's wielder spread and unleash powerful blasts of ice. Appearance A long hooked wooden crook-like staff that glows blue, like ice forming on itself when ever Jack touches or uses it to shoot ice. The whole staff glows blue when Jack uses it to unleash extremely powerful blasts of ice or flows all of his and the staff's power all the way through it. Lore Back when Jackson Overland Frost was human he used a long hooked "stick" to save his little sister from falling into the frozen lake and even when it saved her, it didn't save him from the creaking ice. But MiM saw what he did and turned the young boy into Jack Frost and the "long wooden stick" into his ice staff. Like the winter spirit, it freezes anything it touches and the staff glows blue (and forms frosty ice on itself) whenever Jack touches or uses it's power. 300 years later, when Jack agrees to help the guardians in their fight agent Pitch Black, his staff easy freeze some of Pitch's Nightmares and a whole wave of nightmare sand (while he was trying to save Sandy); which made the young Winter Spirit cocky as he started to believe that his staff is the only thing that can stop the Boogeyman. Pitch knew this and came up with a way to get both Jack and the staff away from the other guardians. After failing to save Easter Jack ran off to the south pole to be alone and ran into Pitch. Pitch tried to get the Winter Spirit to join him one last time, but Jack turned him down and told the Nightmare King to leave him alone. But Pitch showed him scared Baby Tooth cluched in his fist and told Jack that he'll let her go if he hands him the staff; he couldn't trust him with it. Jack made the trade to save his friend, but Pitch double crossed him and snapped the staff in half. Jack felt like he had let both the guardians, the world and himself down when he stared to believe that Pitch was right about him being nothing but trouble. But Baby Tooth opened his Memory/Tooth Box so he could remember his past and the reason why he was chosen. With his hope restored he used the ice within him to peace his staff back together again; once fixed he raced off to help his friends and save the last light. While the staff isn't the source of his power, Jack is nearly helpless without it; as the staff acts like a conduit to better help the Winter Spirit to use his powers. Role in the Crossover There isn't a moment or a crossover/AU where he doesn't have his staff. He even has it in a form of an item that resembles it. Fans even see the top part - the crook hook - of the staff as his RotBTD mark (as it looks a bit like the "G" of the Guardian Emblem), as well as having one of his snowflakes as his crest. Images rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps_com-7824.jpg|Before they both Changed rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps_com-141.jpg|Using it for the First Time rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps_com-2438.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps_com-6353.jpg|What can stop Pitch rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps_com-6823.jpg|Whole Staff Glowing rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps_com-7473.jpg|Handing it over to Pitch rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps_com-7508.jpg|Snapped in Half by Pitch rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps_com-7962.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps_com-8813.jpg Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Crests